othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Shane's Campaign (1)
Shane's Campaign (1) takes place in Silverymoon. The principle characters are Thorn and Jak. Secondary characters include Vlad and Ice. The game takes place in Hammer 1499 DR. Campaign Notes Session 1 - Vlad, Thorn, and Jak agree to party and agree on a quest from the Spellguard, under Zogo. Zogo told them to visit Darwin. - Darwin, the bartender, told the party to visit told them to go to Lurkwood and kill some orcs. - Darwin mentioned orcs can be found in the mountains and there is a basecamp in the middle of Lurkwood. - The party agreed to venture off to Lurkwood. - On the way, they meet an injured merchant. Jak returns him to safety in Silverymoon. - Thorn and Vlad attack goblins in a cave near their camp (while they wait for Jak). They kill a few, the rest (are assumed to have) run into the Underdark. When Jak returns, he caves in the entrance. - They make their way close to Lurkwood via the road. - They meet an arrogant and suspicious looking merchant on the way with 2 guards at his side. - As they're walking away, Vlad makes unreasonable demands regarding his personal and work life and threatens him, but ends up falling down. - Thorn also attacks and manages to get the merchant in the knee with an arrow. The guards unsheath their swords and fight. - After a couple swings the guards run away. Jak heals the merchant up, then Vlad kicks him in the wound for refusing to tell him of his personal & work life. - Thorn then takes his bow out and shoots him in the face. He orders his bear to consume the body. - They take a few weapons from the cart and walk off, guilt free. - They make it to Lurkwood and over ~6 days head north in search of Orcs. - They reach a small elf town, Sunderwood. Session 2 - The party woke up in Sundabar, and explored the town for a bit, to find out where some orcs are and if there is someone who can understand the message from the merchant they brutally murdered. - The guards were being dickheads and not letting them see the mayor (they were humans, and according to other villagers, they were speaking about something urgent). - No magic shop dude in this village, but one of the elven villagers directed the party to Northwood, a larger elven village. - They made their way to Northwood, where they went directly to the magic shop. - The magic shop owner (Payne) told them about the note, which was imbued with magic. Payne told them the only thing that could decipher the code is a demigod or other higher power. He said Zogo from Silverymoon would probably be able to decipher it.. There are people in Luskan that also might be able to. - The party decided to hunt orcs. Payne told them where to find them. - They found a small orc camp, and killed all the orcs (well - the orc leader killed most of his own guys). - They stayed the night in a camp about a mile away from the deserted orc camp to see if any would return the next day. - None returned the next day, and the session ended. Session 3 - The party went directly to Silverymoon - They were granted access to the city. - They went to the bar where Darwin was.. Darwin ignored them and looked kind of scared/nervous. Jak went up to him and asked him questions - Darwin told him to leave this place immediately. - Jak left for the temple of Silvanus. Vlad left for another bar (the one with the lycanthrope). Thorn stayed at this bar. - Vlad bribed the barkeep for information and didn't really get much information that was pertinent. - Thorn threatened Darwin after he kept telling him to leave, but ended up getting escorted out of the bar by the bouncers. He then looked around the bar for a back entrance. He found a trap door, and tried to picklock it - but failed miserably. - Jak went back to his temple, where they told him he needs to see the sorceress. - Jak is taken to the sorceress. - Vlad and Thorn meet up at the 'meeting spot' near the bridge and wait (not knowing where Jak is). - Jak testifies before the sorceress and the sorceress grants Jak full pardon and allows him to retain his knightood - as she deemed he did nothing wrong. - He is escorted out of the highlands and back into the main city. - Mages arrest Vlad and Thorn. - They are brought before the sorceress and she is charging both of them with murder. - That night whilst detained, Jak talked with them both about possible ways to get out (beat the trials) - The next morning, Vlad decides trial by jury. Thorn decides trial by combat. - Trial by combat takes place first. Thorn fights Alys, who he defeats. He is set free. - Trial by jury takes place afterward. In phase 1 of the trial, Vlad proves himself innocent and is set free. There was no phase 2. - Thorn set up a meeting with the lycanthrope to meet with a member of the silverymoon knights. Session 4 - Thorn and Jak meet up with the recruitment commander of the Knights in Silver (he was wasted). - They agreed to meet at the recruitment date. - They learned what the Knights in Silver were about and decided to join - preferring the scouting branch. - They met with Ice and a few other characters (Geurrin and Gunitz). - Their General (Max) told gave them their mission. - Their mission is to scout Luskan for several pieces of information without getting caught as Silverymoon spies. - They took off and successfully made it to Zek who resupplied them and gave them the camp site location. - They made it to the camp site location and are still unable to find a secure source of water. There is a lot of edible plants and animals around but they have not yet attempted to get food yet. - They found a big mountain with water in it but it was out of reach. - They also found signs of Kobold activity in the area - so they followed the footsteps and killed a small encampment (blowing up tents and trees as well). - They made it back to camp and are now preparing to schedule their tasks. Session 5 - Jak and Thorn managed to find water in the caves. They also met some kobolds but they didn't seem hostile. - On the first day, Ice went to Luskan and met the undead Gringheist who whispered to him. - Ice met another undead who yelled at him in the One Eyed Jax. - Jarlaxle along with many guards were present but were paying no mind to him. - Ice went outside and saw a group of mages travelling with an undead. - Ice decided to throw a rock at the undead and one of the mages guards ran after him. - After Ice failed at running away, the drow guard captured him and brought him to the warlocks, who laughed at how weak he is and let him leave. - Gunitz would also leave to go to luskan to scout the area, but he never returned. - On day 2, Thorn and Guerrin went to luskan. Guerrin didn't return until day 3, and Thorn was able to get some information. - Thorn met Talenor Vel'Assar at the Cutlass, who knows what information Thorn is trying to seek and doesn't seem to care. - Vel'Assir introduced Thorn to Lucious Lionroar, who laughed at how poor he was. - Thorn went to the wizards district where he saw infantry lines in the distance, and went to investigate. - He met a bumb on the road who provided him with information regarding the armies. Category:Campaigns